


X-men Supreme: Bobby and Lorna's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Lorna and Bobby have grown a lot closer. This is the first time they made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Bobby and Lorna's First Time

  
**X-men Supreme Cutscene**  
**Bobby and Lorna's First Time**  


* * *

**AN: This story is a cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can find a link to the full series in my profile. Like my previous cut scenes these scenes aren't completely canon, but they cover the intimate moments I hint at in the series. It covers Bobby and Lorna's relationship, which unfolded in Volume 1 and is set to continue in Volume 2. I hope to make more, but that depends on feedback and whether or not I get inspired for more stories of this nature.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I urge everyone to review. Please post your comments on this website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. I would be more than happy to include them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 

**Lorna’s Apartment – Bobby and Lorna’s First Time (takes place after issue 9)**

It was the first date between Bobby and Lorna since their encounter with the Brotherhood. A lot happened quickly in the aftermath of that confrontation. Lorna got a first-hand account of what it was like to be with an X-man. It wasn’t exactly typical of a teenage romance, but it certainly wasn’t boring either. Bobby showed that he could protect her while Lorna found herself in a difficult position. Wanda and Pietro gave her a warning that soon she would be getting some very bad news. So far that news hadn’t come yet, but there were signs. Her mother was acting strangely. Bill collectors were calling more frequently. Something was wrong and she was being denied the truth.

Right now the only stability in her life was Bobby Drake. He stood by her in more ways than just saving her that fateful night. He stayed in constant contact with her, calling and texting her regularly throughout the day. At times it was a bit excessive. It had to be with all these conflicting emotions she was dealing with. She drew a lot of strength from Bobby and after a night like this, she was all the more grateful to have him in her life.

They returned to her apartment after a night that was cut a bit short. Bobby took her downtown to a new pizza place and then they went to see a show on Broadway. She found that she couldn’t get into it like she usually did so they left early. They stopped by an arcade where Bobby tried to cheer her up by letting her win a few games of Dance Dance Revolution. It made her smile somewhat, but not nearly as much as he wanted. Now that they were standing in front of her apartment door, he looked frustrated in that he seemed to think he failed her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do something else, Lorna?” he asked her, “I’m sorry if the show was lame. Maybe we could do some shopping or take the subway to a museum or something.”

“I know there are a million fun things we can do, but I just can’t get into it tonight. I’m sorry,” she said solemnly.

“Don’t be sorry. I get it. You’re still adjusting after your first encounter with the Brotherhood. That’s normal. I couldn’t get Pietro annoying voice out of my head for weeks after I first fought him.”

“It’s not that. Not entirely anyways,” said Lorna with a slight laugh, “I…let them get to me. I can’t stop thinking about that _message_ they delivered.”

“You should probably take it with a grain of salt. There aren’t many things the Maximoff twins say that don’t have lies thrown into the mix.”

“I want to believe that, but part of me can’t help but wonder. What if there is some truth to what they said? I’ve seen some ominous signs. I’ve already told you about a few of them.”

“You mean with your mother?” said Bobby, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Maybe it isn’t. Maybe it is. The point is…it’s messing me up. This is all being dumped on me so quickly. I’m trying to be strong and all. Even with mutant powers, that’s not easy.”

“Even without them, I’d say you’re still hanging in there. And why shouldn’t you? You’re a strong person,” said Bobby, slipping his arm around her waist in a flirtatious way.

“That’s another thing I’ve been dwelling on. That strength you speak of…a lot of it comes from you.”

Lorna embraced Bobby with some flirtatious gestures of her own, slipping both arms around his neck and engulfing herself in his warmth. This extra closeness surprised Bobby at first. It surprised him even more when Lorna captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t a friendly romantic kiss either. This one was a very deep kiss, one that had some very passionate undertones.

It sparked a powerful rush of feelings between them. Bobby certainly didn’t resist and Lorna found herself pushing further, letting her hands roam and pressing her body against his in a very sensual manner. Lorna always had a latent sense of adventure. For much of her life, her mother was very protective of her. She never got a chance to explore new things. On this night after having endured a very troubling experience with the Brotherhood, she had an opportunity to explore something special with this man. He had done so much for her already. It seemed only fitting that she would take a chance.

“Umm…Lorna?” said Bobby through her deep kissing.

“Bobby…I want you to stay with me tonight,” said Lorna breathlessly.

“Stay? As in…”

“Before you make one of your patented jokes, let me make it clear…yes, I mean _stay_ in that way.”

Bobby needed a moment to process that. These were a string of words with a unique tone that every teenage boy dreamed of hearing. Only this was no internet spawned fantasy. This was real. This beautiful girl, Lorna, was offering to take their relationship to the next level. She was ready to make their romance sexual.

“There are so many things I want to respond to those words,” he said in a daze, “Not many would be very gentleman-like.”

“That’s okay. You can go down the list later,” grinned Lorna, “For now, why don’t you just kiss me again and follow me to my bedroom?”

“That works too.”

With a new rush of passion, Bobby and Lorna kissed again. This time it was much more focused, having no subtlety whatsoever on what they wanted and what they sought to do with one another. Their bodies craved a deeper feeling and tonight they were going to give into that craving.

The kiss ended a lot sooner this time so Lorna could retrieve her keys from her purse and open the door. As she did, Bobby kept his arms around her and kept feeling up along her waist. She let out soft moans as he did this, demonstrating her excitement for this feeling. When the door opened, the two teens stumbled into the darkened apartment in a heated passion. Lorna used her powers to close the door behind her so she could pull Bobby back into her arms, kissing him again as she tossed her purse aside and started leading him to the bedroom. It was a bit tricky to navigate through the darkness. They both nearly tripped over some furniture at some point, but still made it down the hall and towards the end where they reached Lorna’s bedroom.

“Lorna…is your mom working late?” asked Bobby breathlessly as they stood ready to enter the point of no return.

“I…I think so. We should have a few hours at the most,” Lorna told him through their kissing.

“Should be plenty of time,” he grinned.

Lorna smiled and pulled him in again, using her powers again to open her bedroom door so they could slip in completely immersed in each others’ arms. As they started making their way towards the bed, their gestures became more heated. Bobby’s hands passed over her covered breast and Lorna traced over a growing bulge in his pants. The burning sexual desire within them was growing and about halfway towards the bed their clothes became too much a burden.

Bobby started unbuttoning his dress shirt, which was actually one that he borrowed from Scott since he had so little formal attire. While he slipped it off over his head, Lorna broke the kiss for a moment and backed away. She hesitated at first when she saw her boyfriend’s exposed upper body. As an X-man, he kept in very good shape. It was often hard to see beneath his child-like spirit, but there was a very sensual man to be seen. She actually froze for a moment as Bobby tossed his shirt aside. Under his wanting gaze, she gathered herself to start slipping out of her dress. Her hands practically shook while she slipped the two straps off her shoulder. This casual green dress felt a lot tighter taking off compared to putting it on. She fumbled a bit sliding it down her womanly frame. Bobby’s grip on her kept her from falling until the dress was completely off, leaving her only in a pair of white panties.

Now feeling very exposed, Lorna trembled under Bobby’s gaze. He was so taken by the sight of her body, his eyes drifting down her sensual curves and nicely shaped breasts. She couldn’t help but be a little shy. This was the first time she had exposed herself to a man like this. It was exciting and thrilling. It was also scary and intimidating.

“I uh…know I don’t work out as much as you do,” she said timidly.

“Does it look like I care?” said Bobby with a beaming smile, “You’re beautiful, Lorna. Beautiful and half-naked…that’s all most guys really need.”

“You’re as sweet as you are honest,” she said, her tension easing up a bit, “But don’t expect me to be a living fantasy. This is the first time I’ve done something like this.”

“That’s okay. I’m no rock star either,” said the young X-man, “But I have done it before and some of my fellow X-men have had their share of _experience_. If you trust me as much as I trust you, I promise it’ll feel great.”

Lorna smiled warmly, still blushing but not with the same anxiety as before. With her half-naked form still locked in her lover’s embrace, she pulled him into another kiss and their heated foreplay continued.

This time it was even more heated. Her exposed flesh met with the hard contours of Bobby’s upper body. His skin felt good to the touch and his hands found their way to her breasts. He was a little overeager at first when touching them, causing Lorna to gasp somewhat. He managed to settle down, rubbing along her chest and tracing down her hips and thighs. It all helped further excite her and rouse their passion for one another. \

That passion grew to the point where their legs refused to carry them. They stumbled the rest of the way towards the bed, remaining locked in an embrace the whole time. Along the way, Bobby undid his jeans and roughly stumbled out of them. Lorna helped him get them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving Bobby only in a pair of boxers. Now mostly exposed to one another, they met on the bed. Playing the part of the romantic boyfriend, Bobby laid Lorna down and slithered his way on top of her. They continued exchanging heated kisses while their naked skin meshed in a sensual heat.

They kept kissing and feeling each other up for a good five minutes, just getting a feel for each others’ bodies. Then Bobby rose up from her briefly, feeling bolder and ready to move to the next step.

“Mind if I do the honors?” he said, slipping his hands down to the side of her panties.

“No…go ahead,” said Lorna, trying to hide her nervousness, “I trust you, Bobby.”

Smiling in as manly a look he could muster, he slowly slid Lorna’s underwear down her shapely legs. He remembered Scott telling him from his sexual experience that it was a good idea to highlight every inch of her skin. A woman’s legs were one of the sexiest parts of her body and this was a great way to enjoy them.

Inch by inch, he removed the panties down Lorna’s heavenly flesh. Along the way he kissed down her thigh and legs, causing her to purr and moan in contentment. By the time he got them off, he gave her feet a sensual tease. This got her to laugh playfully, which helped to loosen her up a bit. It also gave him a nice view of her naked body. The soft folds of her partially shaved pussy were there for him to see. He could see her clit swelling and her folds moistening. She really wanted him and he wanted her.

“Enjoying the view?” she teased, her feet still dangling around his face.

“Oh yes…very much so,” grinned Bobby.

“Then why don’t you take your boxers off and join me? Don’t leave me the only one feeling so exposed.”

“Sure thing…I mean, it’s only fair.”

This time it was Bobby’s turn to be a little nervous. He stumbled a bit as he rose up to his knees to try and slip out of his boxers. His semi-hard penis made that extra difficult. Lorna rose up from her lying position to help him, giving him a closer view of her naked body. This helped him settle down enough to get the boxers off completely, leaving him just as exposed as Lorna.

Now fully naked before one another, the two teenagers took a moment to enjoy the feeling. Lorna was still blushing while Bobby was slipping his hands back up her hips and snaking his way into her inner thighs. From there, he gently fondled her moist womanhood. This got her to gasp sharply, showing that she was clearly not used to being touched like this. She didn’t protest though. She even tried to return the favor, slipping her hand down Bobby’s chest and over his hardening manhood. With typical virgin timidity, she stroked him off. He groaned a bit at first, but those groans quickly turned into content sighs as they both got into the spirit.

After a few minutes of this heated foreplay, Bobby’s member was ridged and hard. Lorna felt ready as well, the outer folds of her vagina now nice and wet. They were ready for the next step, but before they took that plunge there was one last issue that needed to be dealt with.

“I…I’m ready for you, Bobby,” she said nervously, “But um…I’m not on the pill or anything.”

“Not to worry. I have some condoms,” he assured her, “Scott and the others always insist on being prepared, especially with pretty girls.”

“I also think it’s worth reminding you that I’ve never done this before,” she added, “I want this, but I…”

Bobby quickly hushed her with a soft finger over her lips.

“Shh…I understand. First times are always tricky. That’s why you need to practice. That’s okay though because practice is awesome. Lie back and I’ll show you!”

Lorna smiled, encouraged by Bobby’s optimistic and playful words. He trusted his experience and did as he requested, lying back on the bed while he reached down for his discarded pants to retrieve a condom. He had a nice three-pack that fit in his wallet. They were the specially lubricated kind as well, which he heard worked great for first times. While Lorna was getting comfortable, he took out one of the condoms and put it on over his erect penis. He kept stroking himself a bit to stay hard, taking deep breaths to prepare himself for this moment.

Once he was ready, Bobby crawled back atop the naked Lorna and let his body fall onto hers. She readily embraced him, kissing him passionately and pulling him into a strong embrace. As she did this Bobby gripped her thighs and parted them. He made sure to spread them nice and wide with her feet still planted firmly on the bed. With some quick adjustments, he guided his member towards her moist opening. As the tip rubbed against her outer folds, she tensed a bit. She was clearly anticipating the initial feeling. Nervousness and tension was consuming her. Bobby helped calm her down with a few more tender kisses.

“Try and relax Lorna,” he said softly.

“Hurry Bobby…just do it already!” she urged.

Holding on tight, Bobby carefully slid his member into Lorna’s waiting pussy. The slow feeling of penetration quickly consumed her. As expected it was a little painful. Lorna’s face tensed to the unfamiliar sensations. Bobby stopped about halfway for a brief moment, allowing her to catch her breath. Then the thrust in the rest of the way, breaking her virgin barrier and causing her to gasp sharply.

“Oh-oh-ahhhhhhhhhh!” she cried out.

“Ohhh Lorna! You’re so tight!” moaned Bobby.

For a moment Bobby remained still, just enjoying the tight feeling around his cock. Lorna was still catching her breath, shifting her legs and hips a bit to adjust to the feeling. Instinct soon took over and Bobby began moving his hips. His feet dug into the foot of her bed and he rhythmically drove himself back and forth, sliding his member in and out of Lorna’s tight folds. He went slowly at first because Lorna was still clearly adjusting. She kept a firm grip on him the whole time, her nails digging into his back through the first few movements.

Pretty soon the discomfort of the first time faded and a more pleasant feeling overcame it. Lorna’s sharp gasps turned to deeper moans of bliss. Warm sensations of pleasure started coursing up through her body. The feeling of her lover’s member stimulating those deep areas inside her was a profoundly intimate feeling. Within a few minutes she settled, adjusting her legs a bit to give Bobby more leverage and loosening her grip on him so it wasn’t so tight. While he was working up and down her body in a steady pace, she opened her eyes and stared lovingly into his gaze.

“Uh-uh-Bobby-uh-oh Bobby-uh-ohhhhh I feel you!” she gasped.

“Uh-uh-oh-ohhhhh I feel you too, Lorna!” he moaned out, “Oh-oh-is it better now?”

“Yes-oh-ohhhh yes! It feels good! Ohhhhh I love it! I-I-love you!”

These passionate words encouraged Bobby even more, prompting him to intensify the pace. He shifted his hands from her hips up along her body, working his pelvis more rhythmically and really working his dick with Lorna’s pussy. He tried to remember some of the tips Scott and Warren told him about. He tried to make sure that as he moved along her body that he stimulated her clit. He also tried to hit deep enough to get her G-spot. It was hard to find since this was such an unfamiliar feeling for her, but he really didn’t need to because Lorna really got into it.

The bed rocked and their naked bodies meshed in a sexual fervor. Bobby and Lorna worked it and savored it with every fluid motion. Gasps and moans were coupled with playful gestures and heated kissing. This intimate moment was mixed with the fun and excitement of experiencing something new and exciting. It was their first time together like this and it allowed them to feel one another on a new level. That rush helped them build to a nice sexual peak.

For about fifteen minutes, Bobby kept up the pace. Since this was Lorna’s first time, it took her a while to build up to an orgasm. He fought the urge to climax, wanting to hold out for her as best he could. He noticed it building because her gasps became a lot sharper and her cries a lot louder. When it finally approached it came on fast and Lorna’s whole body shifted under him, her legs hooking roughly around his waist while she latched onto his shoulders.

“OH-OH-OH-OHHHHHHHH BOBBY! I-I-I’M GOING TO CUM!”

Bobby didn’t let up. He kept going at the same pace, driving harder to send her over the edge. He was getting close himself, but Lorna beat him to the punch. In the midst of his heated thrusting, he felt her inner muscles tighten and throb around his member. Then in a powerful sexual release, Lorna let out a cry of orgasmic bliss.

“UH-UH-BOBBY I-I-I’M GOING TO-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Upon feeling this release, Bobby stopped his thrusting and allowed Lorna to indulge in this feeling. It didn’t get him to climax, but he wasn’t too bothered by it. This was Lorna’s first time. She deserved to have the first orgasm.

While he stayed hovering over her, Lorna’s grip on her lover tensed with each powerful throb. For her first real sexual peak, it was unexpectedly intense. Lorna closed her eyes and arched her back, staying ridged for a good five seconds as waves of ecstasy surged through her. As the feeling passed she gradually settled back onto the bed, her body almost going limp. The whole time Bobby was smiling warmly, enjoying the sight of seeing her in such ecstasy. By the time she opened her eyes again, he kissed her gently. It brought a smile to Lorna’s face as well and made for a truly special moment.

“Amazing….that was _amazing_ , Bobby!” she exclaimed, her mind still abuzz from the rush.

“Guess you didn’t need as much practice as I thought,” he joked.

“That or you’re just a great boyfriend and a great lover,” Lorna retorted, “Especially for a girl on her first time.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s also a possibility.”

They each shared a good laugh as they kissed again. Once they parted, Bobby pulled out of her pussy and rose up off her. Some fluids, including a little virgin blood, spilled out from her inner thighs in the process. While she wiped herself off a bit, he removed the condom. His penis was still fairly hard since he didn’t climax. Lorna quickly picked up on this and was eager to keep the spirit of the moment going.

“I notice you didn’t get yours,” she told him as he tossed the condom in a nearby trashcan.

“Yeah uh…it doesn’t quite work like you see in pornos,” he said awkwardly, “It’s pretty hard to coordinate orgasms, especially on the first time.”

“But still, you should get to share the fun as well,” said Lorna while cuddling up closer to him, “Since you’ve been such a good boyfriend, I should make the effort to be a good girlfriend.”

Making good on her word, Lorna showed some initiative and rolled over so that now she was on top. Bobby did little to oppose her. In fact, he smiled at the sight of this sudden shift. Lorna did have an adventurous side that she didn’t show that often. He was certainly glad to see her show it now.

Setting aside the mindset of the shy girl on his first time, Lorna teased her lover a bit. While hovering over him she swayed her body in an erotic manner, putting on a show for her lover. She smiled and drew his hands up to her breasts. He instinctively squeezed them firmly, causing her to gasp softly. Once he was immersed in her breasts, she slid her hand back down his chest and stomach. As soon as she reached his ridged member, she began stroking it again. This time she was a bit harder than before, helping to keep him semi-hard. However, after having worked it so thoroughly the first time around she couldn’t get him as hard as he was before. To do that would require something extra.

Lorna quickly formulated a sensual plan. She allowed Bobby to keep rubbing her breasts for a few minutes more, letting him rise up and kiss over her cleavage. Then she pulled him back into a heated kiss, this time trailing her lips down his neck and over his chest. It didn’t take long for him to figure out where she was going.

“Now it’s your turn to lie back, Bobby,” Lorna said softly.

“Uh…you sure you want to go this far on the first time, Lorna?” asked Bobby, amazed that she was catching on so quick.

“What’s the use of sharing something like this if we don’t push it?” she quipped.

Bobby had no way of arguing nor did he care to. If this was what Lorna wanted to do on their first time, who was he to stop her?

Lorna followed her sexual instincts, working her way down her lover’s body while he relaxed onto her bed. It was an interesting role reversal from earlier where she let him do all the work. Now it was her turn. She had to push aside any reservation or anxiety as she worked her way down Bobby’s stomach and onto his throbbing member. Now hunched over his pelvis, she maintained a firm grip on the base of his penis and kept stroking it. As she did, she gazed affectionately at her lover. She could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying this. She could also tell he wanted more.

Licking her lips, she leaned in and gave the tip of his member a nice lick. This caused Bobby to gasp sharply. She did it again, this time using her tongue more thoroughly. More gasps followed. Sensing she was onto something, she closed her eyes and took in as much of his dick she could. She was no expert in oral sex to say the least, but she had heard plenty of people at school talk about. She also had the internet. She knew how it was done. The real thing certainly a bit different, but the more she embraced this sexual spirit the more naturally it came. After a few licks, she was slowly bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhhh Lorna! Ooh, you’re good at this!” moaned Bobby.

“Glad you like it,” said Lorna through her sucking.

As she orally teased him, his member stiffened up to it’s former hardness. It took about five minutes of thorough sucking. Lorna didn’t try anything too fancy, not wanting to take too many risks the first time around. She just kept stroking and sucking, sliding her tongue up along the base of his member and swirling it around the tip. As she did this, she used her free hand to fondle herself as well. Even though her pussy was still throbbing from her first orgasm, she craved more of this feeling and worked herself back to a state of arousal so she could enjoy another round with her lover.

“Mmm…ready for another?” asked Lorna while still rubbing his dick firmly.

“I’m ready if you’re ready,” grinned Bobby.

Smiling back, Lorna rose up and retrieved another condom. Bobby had tossed the small pack to the side of the bed so it was easy to retrieve. She fumbled a bit with the package, but as soon as she got it out Bobby rose up and helped her slip it onto his penis. Once he was ready, she positioned herself over his pelvis again so that she was straddling his waist. With one hand on his shoulder and the other hand gripping the base of his cock, she lowered herself back onto him so that his manhood filled her insides once again.

“Ohhhhhhhhh Bobby! I feel you again!” Lorna cried out.

“Oooohhhhh yeah! Oh Lorna, that feels so good!”

This time the initial penetration wasn’t nearly as painful. Lorna was able to get right to the ecstasy, placing both hands firmly on her lover’s chest and slowly working her hips along his length. She fumbled a bit at first since this was her first time on top. She almost lost her balance at one point, but Bobby kept a firm hold on her thighs and helped guide her along. After a few minutes of positioning, Lorna was steadily riding his penis in a nice thorough rhythm.

Pleasure and passion soon overtook them. The initial jitters of the first time had long since faded, allowing Bobby and Lorna to enjoy this feeling to the fullest. Lorna took charge, letting her adventurous run wild with passion. She fervently bounced up and down her lover’s length, occasionally grinding her hips back and forth as well. She went at it a little faster and harder than Bobby expected, but he wasn’t complaining. As he watched her dance atop him, he enjoyed the soft feeling of her naked body. He let his hands roam freely, feeling around her butt and running his touch up to her bouncing breasts. He felt inclined to rub and knead them with each motion, really enjoying the fleshy feeling within his grasp. Lorna showed some friskiness as well, grasping her own breasts and roughly rubbing her hands around his upper body. This touching and humping made for a heated sexual fervor, utterly consuming the two lovers to their core.

Through all the lust and bliss, Bobby and Lorna still let their passion flow freely. At times Lorna slowed down so she and Bobby could share some tender kissing. At one point he rose up a bit, planting both feet on the bed so he could thrust up into her while she rode him. Their movements complimented each other, allowing them to really enjoy this feeling for all it’s worth. It also allowed them to really draw it out, savoring this pleasure much longer than the first time.

Bobby and Lorna’s heated lovemaking laded nearly a full half-hour. At the points where one of them was close to climaxing, they slowed down so they could continue to savor it. If they were going to peak again, they were going to share it this time. It eventually got to a point where they couldn’t hold back any longer. They craved their release. This time it was coming on strong for both of them. Lorna felt it building and stepped up the pace of her hip movements. Bobby felt it as well and intensified his upward thrusts. Clinging to each other tightly, the coordinated their movements so they could share in the ecstasy.

“UH-UH-AH-AH-LORNA-OH-OH LORNA-I-I’M GONNA CUM THIS TIME! I’M GONNA CUM!” Bobby cried out.

“OH-OH-OHHHH ME TOO, BOBBY! OHHHH I’M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!” Lorna moaned, “UH-UH-LET’S CUM TOGETHER THIS TIME!”

Even though Bobby said earlier that mutual climax was difficult to attain, the two young lovers went for it. For her first time, it seemed like a fitting way to cap it off.

Bobby lay flat on his back again, firmly gripping Lorna’s butt and adding an extra push to her hip movements as she gyrated her hips along his erect dick. Lorna leaned over, holding onto his shoulders for extra leverage as she slowed the rhythm down a bit while increasing the force of her hip movements.

She could feel the sensations building. She could also see Bobby’s face contorting in preparation for the coming ecstasy. She held out as long as she could. With a few more hip movements, she was sent over the edge. As her pussy tightened around Bobby’s erect cock, he kept thrusting upwards into her. It took three additional thrusts, but he finally got his climax as well. As the pleasure consumed them, they embraced each other passionately.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH LORNA!”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH BOBBY!”

It was mind-numbingly sweet. Lorna’s inner muscles throbbed as waves of orgasmic bliss flowed up through her body. As her insides tensed, Bobby’s dick erupted in a sexual release. Wondrous sensations of pleasure consumed his body, filling him with ecstasy and contentment. The whole time they gazed lovingly into each others’ eyes. It was like a moment frozen in time, complete with all the passion and fulfillment they could have hoped for.

When the feelings finally passed, Bobby and Lorna met in a soft kiss. Now drained of energy and covered in a light sweat, Lorna rose up off her lover and cuddled up beside him. As she did, Bobby removed the semen filled condom and casually dropped it into the trash. They were both so exhausted and dazed they could hardly move. They didn’t mind though. Smiles never left their faces as they enjoyed this wondrous feeling. As far as first times went, this was the best they could have hoped for.

“Oh Bobby…” said Lorna in a tone of pure contentment.

“Damn…you are a fast learner, Lorna,” grinned Bobby.

“Mmmhmm…you did say practice helps,” she purred.

“That was more than practice. That was…astonishing.”

Bobby wasn’t usually this speechless. Lorna knew she had to have done something special to render him this content. Feeling so warm in his embrace, she pulled up the sheets to cover their naked bodies and moved in closer for another kiss.

“I know it hasn’t been easy being with me, Bobby. I’m a complicated girl to say the least,” said Lorna in a more serious tone.

“Hey, who would better understand that than me? I’m an X-man. My life is defined by complications,” Bobby pointed out.

“That’s all the more reason for me to thank you. In the time we’ve been together, you’ve gone out of your way to make me feel so happy. A night like this only reinforces that point. And I hope this doesn’t ruin the moment by saying this, but…I love you, Bobby Drake.”

Those were powerful words to take in, even from a naked girl. But Bobby Drake didn’t flinch. As an X-man and a guy who just happened to find someone really special, the thought never crossed his mind. He just kept smiling and kissed his beautiful girlfriend again.

“I love you too, Lorna. Don’t be afraid to say it. Don’t ever be afraid. As long as we’re together, I don’t want fear to hold us back,” he told her.

“Keep holding me like this and it never will.”

The two lovers shared whatever affectionate gestures their limited energy would allow. Now nestled in each others’ warm embrace, they comfortably nodded off into a peaceful sleep. Bobby and Lorna’s relationship had faced many obstacles as a young couple, more so than most teenagers ever dreamed of dealing with. They managed to overcome them all thus far and with a night like this to build on, their blossoming love would only grow stronger.

* * *

 

**THE END**


End file.
